


Lullaby Comforts

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Lord Commander gets a call in the middle of the night and sings to Little Cato to soothe him after a nightmare.





	Lullaby Comforts

I yawned as I was woken up by the interstellar communicator on the table beside my bed. Who was contacting me in the middle of the night? I groan as I turn on my side and lean up on my arm to answer the communicator.

 

“Yes? What is it?” I demand in a groggy haze.

 

My eyes widen, fully awake, as I hear the answering voice, “I-i-it's me.”

 

“Little Cato? Shouldn't you be asleep? It's the middle of the night.” I yawn as I point out.

 

“I had one of my nightmares. You know...the ones with the scary monsters.” Little Cato explains and I hear a muffled cry.

 

Immediately, I know what he's wanting. While in my custody, he'd had nightmares of formless monsters. The only thing that had calmed him the first time was a Iullaby I knew from my childhood. Ever since, every nightmare was chased away by the same Getexian song.

 

“Alright.” I chuckle softly as I begin:

“Close your eyes

Dream a dream

No such thing as goodbye

Only candy and ice cream

In dream wonderland

All things that make you smile

Are in the palm of your hand

Everything is worth your while

In dream wonderland

Dry your tears

Don't you understand?

No need for fears

In dream wonderland

Play on the beach

Bury yourself in the sand

Happiness do beseech

In dream wonderland

Loved ones stay the night

Monsters can't make a stand

As they hold you tight

In dream wonderland

Close your eyes

Dream a dream

No need for sighs

Wake at the sun's morning beam”

 

I hear a soft snore from his end. I smile gently. Maybe I should pass the Iullaby on to The Gary. I have no doubt that my former second-in-command had given custody of the preteen to him.

 

I shake my head as I end the connection. No, a human has no business knowing a Getexian Iullaby. The Gary will just have to figure out a trick of his own. For the time being, I was more than happy to sing Little Cato back to sleep after a bad nightmare.

 

Settling back into my warm covers, I close my eyes. A smile of affection forms as I remember the one who taught me the Iullaby: my mother. I relax as I let myself fall back into the world of dreams. I sigh, happy, as I am filled with dreams and memories of my childhood and life on Getexia.


End file.
